Never The Same
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Glitch is no longer accepted in the eyes of people in the queens gala, when he flees to the one place he can be alone he finds help from a very unlickely person Cain/Glitch SLASH!


**Teaser: He slowly and quietly slipped into the room; Glitch's hands were formed into tight fists which rested lightly on the glass of the jar.**

"I don't know if I can go through with his Cain" Glitch said to the tin man standing behind him. Both men stood just outside of the doors which lead to the ballroom where the queen was hosting a celebration gala. Glitch looked down at his uniform; it was exactly what he used to wear before... The incident. Cain had been wearing long black trousers with a plain white shirt, black jacket and black tie. Quite frankly Glitch thought the Tin man looked like he was going to a funeral.

"Yes you can Glitch; these are yours and the majesties old friends. Nothing to be worried about" Cain told him still facing the door.

"What if they don't like me like this; they liked Ambrose better?" He asked nervously.

"They can't like either Ambrose or you better because you are the same person"

"You're right" Glitch replied, "Let's go" Both men pushed the doors open and everybody in the gala stopped and faced the two men. Cain held his head up high as Glitch stood there nervous, Glitch and Cain both went to sit at a table, when Glitch went to pick up his glass and took a small sip everyone went back to what they were doing. The queen slowly approached the table in the corner which Cain and Glitch were sat at.

"How are you gentlemen doing tonight?" She asked gracefully.

"Fantastic your majesty and you?" Cain replied.

"Marvellous" The queen started then noticed Glitch's features which showed both confusion and sadness "Is he ok?"

Cain turned to face Glitch "Yeah he's fine just a little nervous about coming back here" Lavender's features turned into sympathy.

"I know what'll make him feel better" Lavender started.

"What?" He asked back.

"Why his old friends; well Ambrose's old friends I bet he'll feel better with some friendly faces." She smiled. She ran over and caught the attention of 3 ladies and 3 gentlemen.

"Glitch" Cain said sitting down beside the man. "The queen is bringing some of your old friends over to talk" Glitch looked confused,

"What friends?"

"The ones you were friends with when you were Ambrose" Cain smiled Glitch looked as though he was about to speak but was cut off when the queen walked closer to him. When the queen approached with Glitch's—Ambrose's—friends Glitch just sat still as though she had just brought some random strangers over to him.

"Right well... I'll just give you some time to catch up" The queen smiled. "Mister Cain, would you care to join me on the dance floor?" Cain took her hand.

"Gladly your majesty." Glitch watched as his Cain and Lavender left him with these people he couldn't remember.

"Do you remember us?" Asked a snobby woman in a red dress. Glitch shook his head quickly.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Asked a snobby man stood beside his wife. Glitch looked down sad,

"Ah yes" A woman in a blue dress said, causing Glitch to look up "We heard you became a headcase... Such a pity" The woman's tone was horrible, she made Glitch feel like an idiot. Everyone started laughing at him, they must not have liked the new him. The distressed man stood up and darted out of the room, this action caught Cain's attention. He too left the room to follow the man.

He guessed he'd find the half minded man in the brain room so he went there first, good thing too because that is exactly where Glitch was. He slowly and quietly slipped into the room; Glitch's hands were formed into tight fists which rested lightly on the glass of the jar.

"I thought I could do it. But I can't." Glitch said he must have known Cain was with him.

"Can't?" Cain asked slowly walking over to stand next to the poor man. Glitch closed his eyes and simply nodded his head. Cain was now directly next to the man.

"Glitch? H-have you been crying?" Cain asked noticing the small amount of water running down the side of Glitch's cheek, Glitch raised a hand a brushed away the tear then dropped both hands and let them dangle lifelessly beside him.

"Glitch what happened when we left?" Glitch wasn't giving him any answers. "Was it something your friends said?" Glitch looked at him both confused and angry.

"Friends?" He echoed.

"Or Ambrose's friends?"

Glitch gave a smug-like- laugh followed by a shake of his head. "Ambrose was never friends with them"

"In fact... Ambrose was harassed by those... people!" He spat the last word out. Cain was confused.

"Why?"

Glitch sighed. "Because; well I don't know... They just don't like me; they've always been trying to be better than me at something. And now that I'm practically useless they are enjoying their satisfaction." Silence fell.

"I made a lot of enemies Cain, more than you could imagine." Cain was silent,

"But I'm not your enemy... And as long as I have something to do with it, I'll never let anyone hurt you" Cain whispered, his tone calm and soothing.

"That's a nice thought Cain" He smiled, "But I know you do not like me either" This statement shocked Cain, what on earth did that mean?

"What in the name of Ozma are you talking about?" He asked, his voice becoming slightly loud. Glitch turned to face him, the tears had swollen his eyes and they were as red as the dress DG had worn as a child.

"Ever since I met you it has been headcase this and zipperhead that!" He said sadly "You hardly ever called me Glitch" Cain moved close pulling the smaller man into an embrace; Glitch sighed heavily as if he was choking on tears. And into his ear he whispered.

"I care about you more than anyone else in the world" Into his jacket Glitch mumbled.

"Not true, you cannot say that Jeb is the one you should care for the most" Cain sighed.

"I love you both" He whispered, at that Glitch pulled away. He looked puzzled.

"What?" He asked slowly. Cain chuckled a little and moved closer, he cup the smaller mans cheek with one hand and his other hand rested softly on the back of Glitch's neck, the tin man was incredibly close. Glitch took a deep breath trying to avoid Cain's gaze he asked.

"W-what are you doing?" His voice shaking over every muttered word.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" And with that he leaned in and passionately kissed Glitch, with both men's eyes closed they felt at peace.

"Come back inside" He urged after letting go of the headcase. Glitch shook his head smiling and grabbing a fist full of Cains jacket.

"I want to stay here" He bit his bottom lip and smiled cheekily. Cain nodded in agreement, and yet again they shared another kiss. After everything that had gone wrong, after all the pain they both went through. This one moment this exact second everything seemed right in the world.

FIN

**A/N: Okay I could not resist this, I needed some fluffy stuff with Glitch and Cain please review!**


End file.
